


Hellbound

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Starsky and Hutch find themselves in a hellish and hopeless situation. The clock is ticking and time is running out for Starsky. Can Hutch save them or.....





	Hellbound

The most used disclaimer: The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights and other legal rights to them This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only and not for profit. It is no intended, in any way, to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

#  **HELLBOUND**

By Jacqueline © 2001

_I looked behind me. Nothing. Where the hell was Starsky? Where were Jackson and Delamitri for that matter? I hadn't heard any of them for at least two minutes. I couldn't move forward without them, yet I wasn't sure enough about my own safety to move back to where we'd come from either. I prayed to God that backup would soon arrive. I heard the sirens closing in. A sound to my right caught my attention. I couldn't make out who, or what it was. I just tried to focus in on the direction the sound had come from._

_Then I could make out Starsky's silhouette. He seemed to be leaning against the doorpost. Oh my God. Suddenly I realized from studying his posture that he must have been hit. He began to slide down against the post. I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to go and see how bad he was. So I jumped forward, out of the safety of my hiding place._

_I knelt down by Starsky's side. His head was lolling from side to side as he tried to focus his eyes on my face. I did not like the glazed over look in those sapphire blues at all._

_I decided I could talk to him, let him know I was there, as I could hear the commands being shouted by the backup unit in some other part of the building.  
_"Hey Starsk? Hey buddy, I'm right here, right by your side, man."

_He looked at me. I could see it took some effort for him to recognize who I was._  
"Hey, Hushhh."

"Sshhhh, don't talk, just hold still and don't try to talk. We're going to get you out of here in no time, backup has just arrived."

_He was breathing laboriously. I was still trying to figure out just where the bullet or bullets had hit him._

"Hey, hey, Hussshh?"  
_His voice sounded high, higher than normal. With Starsky that meant that he was really, really in trouble. His voice always went up every time he was really sick, or badly injured._

"Don't talk, buddy, help is on its way."  
_I suddenly felt a warm liquid ooze over my left hand. My stomach sank to my feet. I was holding Starsky's back with my left hand, while I was checking the rest of his bodywith my right for injuries. I could feel the bullet wound, just left of his spine. A big caliber. The wound was bleeding profusely._

_Starsky's head fell onto his chest._  
"Hey, where'sssss everybody goin'?" _Starsky slurred_.

_With my right hand I straightened his head again, after which I put my hand on the back of his neck. As soon as my right hand touched Starsky's neck it was met by a warm, steady ooze, equal to that which already covered my left hand. Two hits?! The fingers of my right hand searched the back of Starsky's head until they found a dent. Most likely a bullet grazed the back of his head, just deep enough to cause some relatively serious bleeding._

_I felt numb._

_What the hell was keeping backup from getting to us? The building wasn't that big! We needed to get my partner to a hospital NOW._

_Just as I was about to yell out to the back up unit, I heard a sickening click of a gun just beside my head._  
"I think you've got a problem, pig!"

_It was Harry Fresco and right behind him stood John Deacon. I could tell by the look on their faces that they couldn't believe their luck._  
"You thought you were gonna bust us, huh? Well, it looks like the tables are turned now, don'tit? You lousy goddamned cop!"

_I heard the backup cops calling out. From what I could make out, both Officers Jackson and Delamitri were injured or maybe even dead._

_When they started shouting both Starsky's and my name, Harry Fresco went berserk._  
"YOU PIGS SHUT UP. You just stay where you are cos we got two of your pig friends here with us and if you don't shut up they're dead, too!"

_Starsky's head lolled back and forth again, as Harry's outburst startled him out of his semi-consciousstate._  
"Hussshhhh, Husshhhhh, where are ya?" _he mumbled, totally oblivious to his surroundings or the condition he was in for that matter._

"I'm right here, buddy. Ssshhh, don't talk. Just relax, don't talk. I'm right by your side."  
_I tried to sound calm and soothing._

_Harry let out a maniacal laugh._  
"Man! He's tougher than I thought! I thought for sure he'd be a goner!"

_I gave him a look that should've sent him straight down to hell where he belonged. _  
_I knew we didn't have much time. As I could still feel the steady ooze of Starsky's blood finding its way over both my hands, I prayed I would have the strength to find the right words to talk us out of this situation._

_In as gentle a tone of voice as I could muster, I addressed crazy Harry._  
"Harry, listen to me. My partner here is still alive, but he won't be much longer. If you want to use us as bargaining tools to get you and your buddy out of here, you have to hurry up. He's running out of time."

_Harry's crazed gaze found my pleading eyes. He was silent for a long moment. Then in an icy tone he replied,_  
"What's your point? You think I actually give a damn about your precious **buddy**? Huh?"

_Out of nowhere he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back ferociously. I lost my footing and tumbled backward, half-pulling Starsky with me in the process. Inside I cringed. Any movement could mean a fatal difference for Starsky's chances for survival and what condition he would be in, should he survive. Starsky half-dropped on top of me, his dead weight practically crushing me like lead and knocking the wind out of me._

_Again I heard that maniacal laugh._  
"Lookie here, Deac, them pigs are makin' out like --- like --- PIGS!!!"

_The fact that I now had Starsky's semi-conscious form partially on top of me was a wealth of inspiration for Harry's sick, demented sense of humor. He was obviously reaching his boiling point as his hysterical, hyena-like laughter reached new heights--or depths, depending which side you were on. My mind was racing, going over the options, if any existed at this point, to get Starsky and myself out of this cursed situation. I heard the voices of the backup officers in the distance; I heard the rumble of heavy vehicles. The SWAT and negotiation teams most probably had arrived._

_I wasn't the only one who became aware of the activity. Harry motioned to Deacon to keep an eye and his gun on us while he made for one of the windows. He looked out and managed to appear even more insane when he discovered what was going on outside. He knocked the last broken glass out of the windowsill and yelled in a high, shrill tone,_  
"You goddamned pigs ain't gonna win, not this time. WE hold all the cards, ya hear that?! WE HOLD ALL THE CARDS. You've got two of your pig friends down already, ya think it will make any difference to us if we waste the last two as well? ALL PIGS WILL DIE, ALL PIGS WILL DIE!!!!!!"

_His tone even seemed to startle his partner in crime, for Deacon looked in Harry's direction rather nervously. That could be my window of opportunity to get Starsk and myself out of this mess._

_Starsky, meanwhile, had started moaning incoherently and I could feel from his dead weight on top of me that we were really running out of time._

_Harry abruptly turned and took a few quick steps toward where Starsky and I were lying on the floor. He exchanged looks with Deacon and then violently pulled Starsky off me by his limp right arm, causing him to roll over on his back. The force of this abuse made Starsky moan louder, like a wounded animal. He didn't even sound like himself anymore and the sickening agony that sounded in his cry sent shivers down my spine._

_I couldn't help but get up on my knees quickly and punch Harry in the groin with all my might. He buckled over and yelped, but my victory was short-lived, as Deacon kicked me in the side and sent me rolling next to Starsk, gasping for breath as much as Harry was. I knew the partners in crime would not let my lashing out at Harry go by unpunished, yet I could not just watch and let my injured partner be the butt of any more physical abuse._

_As I lay on the floor recuperating from Deacon's kick, I had a brief look at Harry's face as he stepped in our direction. The expression in his eyes was far beyond maniacal now; it was pure evil. He looked at me and my heart froze up. I'm not a person who scares easily, but I had never before encountered such utter, unpredictable madness._  
_ Suddenly he spat in my face and then viciously kicked Starsky in the head, causing even Deacon to cringe. Starsky yelped, then was quiet. I knew that any response on my part would only set Harry off more. He was challenging me--get on my nerves so I would react and then he would take it out on Starsky, who seemed to be barely hanging on by a thread by now. So I stayed still. I didn't move. I didn't utter a sound. I just prayed he would leave Starsky alone._

_But he didn't._

_He knelt down beside my badly injured partner and roughly pulled him up by his jacket. Starsky looked like a rag doll. My partner's head was bobbing from side to side, the curls on the back of his head soaked from the wound where the bullet had grazed him. The back of his jacket smeared with the blood from the puddle that had formed as it had leaked from his back wound. As I watched how Harry was handling Starsky, I just wanted to kill that bastard right there on the spot. _

_Then, what I thought to be impossible happened. Starsky rallied a bit and began to mumble._  
"Hussshhh? Hussshhh? Where we goin'?"

_Although he was looking Harry straight in the face, Starsky apparently wasn't able to determine it wasn't me he was looking at. That fact amused Harry immensely and gave him yet more inspiration. Again he challenged me as he looked straight into my face while asking Starsky,_  
"Hey, **buddy** \--- are you hungry? Wanna get something to eat?"

_A grunt, followed by a shallow, croaked chuckle came from Starsky's battered form._  
"Whatcha got in mind?" _I could hear him ask._

_God, that unbelievable partner of mine. Here he was, more dead than alive, and the mere mention of food had him rallying up again._

"How about some liquorice?" _Harry asked in a sweet voice._

_I heard Starsky grunt his approval and then a sickening scene followed as Harry raised his gun toward Starsky's mouth while looking me straight in the eye. In a soft, sweet tone he spoke to my partner._  
"Open up, buddy, I've got some sweets for ya."

_An evil grin slid over Harry's features._  
_Starsky opened his mouth and excruciatingly slowly Harry moved his gun in the direction of my partner's expectant mouth._

_I was in limbo on what to do. Harry's gun was cocked. It was a big caliber and it was aimed straight at my partner's head. Any action on my part could literally set Harry and his gun off. But as things looked now, Starsky was going to get his head blown off anyway. I was between a rock and a hard place. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kick the hell out of that bastard. I prayed to every god I'd ever heard of. I nearly pissed all over myself. My heart was beating on 78 R.P.M. My throat was bone dry and the pounding in my head almost caused it to explode. I was so totally helpless. _

_Just as I decided that we might as well go out together I heard Starsky's weakened voice._  
"Can I ---- have a --- pop- popsssicle instead --- Daddy?"

_Harry abruptly stopped moving the gun toward Starsky's mouth. I noticed Deacon shifting nervously from one leg to another. Something in the air changed, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was yet. Harry's gun came down. He looked into Starsky's innocent yet pained features. Starsky spoke again. The tone of his voice and the words that came out sent shivers down my spine. It sounded like Starsky was halfway on his journey to the other side._

"Terry will sh---share wwwith you--- We'll go sssee the ---- game--- Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"  
_The soft tone coming from Harry's mouth totally caught me off guard. I quickly glanced at Deacon, who was taking in the surreal scene with white-knuckled anticipation, kneading his cocked gun nervously in his strained hand, still shifting on his feet as he, too, seemed oblivious to the outcome of the situation we were in._

"I want ya --- I want ya --- to --- hold me --- Daddy --- " _Starsky murmured, causing my heart to sink. My partner was seeing things now that we couldn't. I was losing him and I could feel my heart just crumble to bits inside. What the hell was taking the SWAT team so long? Harry's response puzzled me._

"I know baby, I love you, Terry ---"  
_Harry imploded before my eyes. He now carefully embraced my partner and sat there rocking back and forth as tears escaped his eyes. I looked up at Deacon who was now nervously shifting his gaze from me to his partner in crime, obviously in limbo on what to do. If I had any chance to get us out of this hellish situation, it had to be now. Harry was still holding his gun, but his grasp on the cannon loosened as he was holding on to my partner and rocking him. I knew Deacon's gun was still aimed at me but I thought I'd seen enough in his face to figure he was ready to put an end to our predicament._

_I looked at Deacon one more time hoping I would get him on my side. Suddenly the loud crackling sound of a bullhorn interrupted any plans I had._  
"This is the police! To those of you inside. We know you have detectives Starsky and Hutchinson with you. We urge you to let them out unharmed and we will discuss terms with you. I repeat: let detectives Starsky and Hutchinson out peacefully and we can negotiate your situation."

_Damn. As if a switch were turned inside his head, hellish Harry was back. He dropped Starsky carelessly to the ground before he got up and moved toward the window. Starsky landed on the floor with a sickening thud and a heart-wrenching moan that made my stomach turn._

"You goddamned pigs think everyone's as stupid as you, don't ya? Well, getthis: one DETECTIVE is down already. Just one more to go. Ya got that? No compromises, no deals. You want us? Come get us."

_I knew my only hope was with Deacon. I prayed I hadn't misjudged the look in his eyes for anything else but the uncertainty I thought it was. If only I could get him on my side. I sent pleading looks to him. I tried to convey that he was obviously not the instigator of this hell on earth, but that Harry was and that if he would help me get my partner out of here before it was too late, I would make sure he'd be rewarded for his help._

_My telepathic talents always worked like a charm with Starsky, but then we had been on the same wavelength for so long now, we practically didn't need words at all anymore. My conveying my urgent thoughts to Deacon was a more complicated matter._

_In the background the tense "conversation" between the negotiator and Harry was still going on as I tried to convince Deacon without words that Harry's cause was a lost one, and that he should consider his options. It worked, or so it seemed. I noticed a change in Deacon's expression and soon enough he stopped pointing his gun at me, instead started moving it in Harry's direction._

_Harry noticed and turned toward Deacon._  
"What the hell do you think **you're** doin'?" _he demanded from his partner in crime._

"Maybe we oughtta --- maybe we oughtta just let them go --- Harry. They've got us all surrounded now. We're not gonna get out here unnoticed. Shit, we might not even get out of here alive if we keep up this standoff!"

"What the fuck is your point? Huh? You're turnin' yellow on me, Deac? Is that it? Huh? Do I gotta do everything myself AGAIN, huh?"

_The two perps looked at each other. It was obvious Harry was the dominant one, because despite the fact that Deacon had his gun aimed at Harry, he still seemed to be the frightened one of the two. Harry truly was hellish, fearless or just plain stupid, I couldn't tell. All I knew is that there was no way back as far as he was concerned. All I could do was pray that Deacon would overcome his fear of his accomplice._

"We've got two cops down already, Harry, and this one's gonna buy the farm pretty soon, too. We're not gonna get out of here if we don't negotiate -----"

"Negotiate? Negotiate what? On whether we'll rot in jail for five or six consecutive life terms?" _Harry snapped at Deacon._

"Oh, what the fuck. You're such a useless bastard anyway."  
_Harry said it matter of factly._

_It all happened so fast. Harry just casually aimed his gun at Deacon's gut and fired. They were only about eight feet apart and Deacon was probably dead before he hit the ground. He managed to pull the trigger though as he went down, probably in a dying spasm and the sound of his cannon reverberated across the empty space. I could hear the bullet ricochet against the pipes and then I heard Harry's maniacal laugh again._

"Well, I'll be damned," _he chuckled, as I watched him clasp his neck. He removed his hand just long enough to make me aware the ricocheted bullet had hit him in his artery, as blood spouted in great quantities from his neck. He replaced his hand on the profusely bleeding hole in his neck as he started to buckle and slide down to the floor. He looked me straight in the face as he chuckled again and said,_  
"Well, I'll be damned and goin' straight to hell --- this --- is my --- lucky day --- you --- fucking, pig ---"

_Then the spasms hit him and not a minute later he'd lost such a vast amount of blood, that he lost consciousness, just as the SWAT team came bursting in._

_I got to my knees and crawled over to Starsky, patted him on his cheeks to get him to open up his eyes. He did, thank God, regain consciousness right away and recognized me. I was close to tears and had to strain to hear what he wanted to say. I leaned in closer so I could hear his voice, only a mere whisper now._  
"Did ya --- get --- bad --- guy?"

_I practically melted from that simple question that so defined my wonderful partner. His undying belief I was always responsible for saving the day._  
"I --- I didn't have to, partner. They took care of each other."

"I was --- was hopin' he'd --- fall for --- Terry --- act---"  
_Starsky actually grinned, but I was at a loss. What did the mention of Terry, who'd been the love of Starsky's life, have to do with crazy Harry Fresco?_

"You've lost me, Starsk, but don't bother to explain now. Save your strength, help is on its way."

_I turned around as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a member of the SWAT team. I urged him to get an ambulance down for my critically injured partner. He told me the paramedics were already on their way up. Starsky spoke again so I leaned in to listen._  
"Not --- mmmy Terry, Hussshhh --- **his **Terry. I's --- hopin' he'd --- crumble --- ssssoon as --- mention --- his --- kid---"

_Then, in a flash, it all came back to me. Harry Fresco had been stupid enough to get involved in a holdup while he had his son Terry in the backseat of his car two years ago. The robbery had ended up as a hostage situation as well, with the tragic conclusion that Harry had ended up killing his own kid in a crossfire._

"Harry --- wanted to --- die --- ever ssssince --- he --- killed his --- kid. --- Alwaysss tryin' --- get punished --- for--- killin' hisss ---- never --- forgave ---- himssssself----"

_That's what caused Harry's utter fearlessness. And in the end ----_

"Sssshhh, stop talking, Starsk. I guess Harry finally got his way, partner. If he's getting his last wish, he's probably on his way to hell right now, buddy."

_I cradled my partner and wondered how he in his seriously injured state had still been able to think of a ploy to disarm Harry, if only mentally. For a long moment during our ordeal I had been thinking we were certainly hellbound, while Starsky could still see the light from above that would get us out of our nightmarish predicament._

_Harry might have found his way to hell this day. But to me, knowing my tenacious partner had held on to life and had tried to contribute with all his might to get us through our ordeal made me think that right now our friendship and partnership were the closest thing to heaven on earth._

**The end.**


End file.
